The present invention relates generally to a protective trim strip structure for attachment to a vehicle and, in particular, to a trim strip structure which is attached to the vehicle by means of both an adhesive and a plurality of individual, spaced-apart fastening devices.
Originally, trim strip structures which were attached to vehicle bodies were constructed of metal and fastened to the vehicle by means of spaced-apart metal fastening devices. Upon the development of flexible plastic body moldings, it was determined that these moldings could be effectively attached to the side body of a vehicle by means of a suitable adhesive. One such molding is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,950, wherein an adhesive-backed foam tape is utilized to secure a plastic side molding to a vehicle body.
One of the problems in utilizing an adhesive as the only means for attaching a plastic molding or trim strip to the vehicle body is encountered when the trim strip must be secured to a portion of the vehicle having a curved surface, such as a bumper facia. In these instances, since the trim strip typically tends to assume an elongate shape, it is difficult to maintain the trim strip along the curved surface by means of only an adhesive. Consequently, some trim strips, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,591, utilize separate fastening devices, cemented to the back of the trim strip, in conjunction with an adhesive tape for securing the trim strip to a vehicle body.